Japan My Cherry Blossom
by Miss Croatia
Summary: After being pushed over the edge, China goes to visit Japan. Their love is inspirational and yet tradigies fall in the footseteps they take.
1. If I could be anything, I would be with

Chapter 1

If I could be anything, I would be with you.

* * *

It will never matter how many years pass. You live on my mind. I have your love written in my veins. I won't ever forget you. In the midst of the blood and tears, I never want you to see me cry so that you see me as weak. I want you to see me strong and fighting; fighting for you my sweet.

_Famines, build this, your countries polluted, will anyone give me a break?_ China shouted in his head. He was tired and obviously overworked. He didn't want much more to do today but fall asleep. Sadly he was still meant to make fifty shipments to eleven different countries. He sighed, annoyed and thinking f only other countries could make their own crap themselves.

There was one country that China wouldn't mind working for though. The one country he would even think of turning into a criminal for.

China turned his head over his book to look at a photo taken years ago. It was him and Japan. China touched the glass of the photo frame. He smiled as the cool glass felt so smooth under his fingers. He looked back at his book. The shipment fillings. America, Russia, Australia, Singapore, Korea, Canada, does anyone else want a whole bunch of made in China?

China filled out the details of what he was sending. What was he sending? He never knew. There was always so much to send and the worst part was no one ever thanked him. Not even once. The blue pen scratched against the paper. Aside from that and the sound of the clock ticking, the whole house was silent. He took his book and left to the port.

"Hello! Mr Wang!" the suppliant's man welcomed him

"Yes hello," China said dumping the heavy book on the table.

'It appears we almost sent out more than a million shippings this year!" the suppliants man sounded pleased. He had an easy job though. He had others working for him. China worked alone.

"Yeah, just leave the book when you're done with it, I'll be back tomorrow," China left

He walked in the streets of China. Every day was boring. He barely made any social contact and that made him mad and aggressive. The lights were already getting lit up. The Beijing Olympics years ago had people flocking over to China. There were many tourists but China didn't really care about those people. He only wanted to see that one country again.

That one person who made him smile and look at him with love. Of course that was Japan. The innocent aura around him and the atmosphere he created. China loved it all. Japan was also intelligent, almost a nerd and he was sure as hell strong. Not being blunt but Japan was also one of the most good looking guys China knew.

China didn't bother to go home so early. He walked around town. It was clearing now that it was getting dark. The factories were still working. China hit his head on the wall closest to him. He'd never get a break from seeing those. He continued to walk. There was a rock China started to kick. He moved towards the yellow sea. It was colder than he had expected and he regretted not taking a jacket. He looked over the sea. He wished Japan was closer. In between him and Japan there was also Korea. He was by far the most annoying nation China knew. Sure America was also annoying but he could swear Korea thought personally to himself ways to annoy China, every day.

China didn't see anyone often anyway since he was so busy making the shipments. He considered getting an assistant. Hong Kong might work, but then he'd have to pay him as well.

China was a rich country because of the shipments but the people in China still lived in poverty. China wished he could have a country like Australia or Sweden. More like Sweden though. To make things better Switzerland. The alps were amazing. All China had was a stupid brick wall. China was bored of the wall but as long as it bought tourists, he was keeping it there.

China looked over the perfect sea. He considered going to Japan but that risked seeing Korea. China abandoned that thought. He was guessing he would have to wait a very long time before seeing Japan again. He loved Japan though. The thought of Japan burned his mind like a bullet being fired at his head.

China sighed. There was really nothing that could bring him closer to Japan now. China was in love with a fairy-tale. Even if he would see Japan there would be no way Japan would go insane and attach to China like a panda or Korea when he was five.

China walked back home when the moon was the brightest. He opened the door and the usual rusty hinges creaked. He thought about oiling them but really had too much work to do that he never actually did. China left on some lights by his window. He watched them as he lay in his bed. The lacy pillows and blanket were so cool after being abandoned for two days in a row. China thought about sleeping in, that was a luxury he could not afford. At six thirty he'd have to wake up again and then get ready for seven thirty, pick up his book and then leave to go listen to more of America's problems about the shipping not being delivered. China knew he'd also have to go to the factory and check the working conditions. _Same shizz, different day._ Chian thought rolling on his side looking at another photo of Japan. China was so proud of Japan. Even if the scares left on his back reminded him how dangerous that little boy had grown up to be. China began to cry ever so gently. The stress and his old friend began to hurt his heart. He looked at the picture of Japan again with blurred eyes. If he knew how much China missed him maybe he would visit more often.

China was awake and just as he thought he got a call from America who sounded like a rabid dog. "Yo China! What's your problem!" he shouted over the phone. China held the phone away as from his ear and rubbed his temples. America ranted on and on about the shipment until China yelled "America! It was shipped yesterday! I ship with boats! Not Jet planes! If you want to see what it's like filing shipments for eleven countries, be my guest! But don't complain when I'm in over my head with orders!"

America was silent "china you sound really pissed are you okay?"

China lied to America "I'm fine! You should go and work! I have business to take care of!" China slammed the phone down.

He fought back more tears walking to the factory where posters of classic animes were being created.

He slipped through the doors watching as the workers all bustled around the stairs. "Mr Wang," said a woman "You are here to check the conditions as usual?" she asked

"Yes," said China already annoyed by her and everything in the factory.

They walked through the factory. China watched as tags were stitched on a doll by a new machine. China smiled a little. The dolls all continued down a moving pat where they were dropped into boxes that were shipped to countries around the world.

"How many shipments did you supply this year to Japan?" he asked

"You should know Mr Wang, you deal with all that," said the woman

"I work it out for all the companies, every country in the world. Australia, Austria, America, Bosnia, Korea, Norway, Iceland, Liechtenstein, I work hard every day to figure out which country gets what percentage of the shipment, and you can't remember the shipments from one company to one country?" China asked

"I'm sorry Mr Wang," she said "I don't, I do appreciate your work. Even though you find it tedious, others think that's it's important,"

"Then let others do my work!" China said angrily

'What do you mean?" the woman asked confused.

"I work constantly; yesterday I finally had some sleep after two days of filling out the same information in one giant book! I'm taking a vacation! Hong Kong can fill my position; I'll pay him double of what he earns, as long as I can get out of here and into another country for a break!" China stormed out leaving the woman confused and people staring as he walked out. China was so angry and annoyed now he didn't care. He went back to his own home and called Hong Kong. "Hello?" asked Hong Kong

"Hong Kong, you're taking care of China now, I'm giving you control of China for a month,"

"Now why would I want that?" asked Hong Kong

"I'll pay you double what you already earn and you get to have an entire country and not just a city state."

Hong Kong was quiet considering the offer of being payed double "Make it quadruple,"

"Triple," China said

"I'm fine with that," Hong Kong agreed "When do you want me to come around?"

"Now," said China

"Now?" he asked "How do you expect me to get to you so fast?"

"I'm leaving now, I'm going to visit Japan, whether or not you come I don't care!" China yelled

Hong Kong was silent and the slowly with a smile on his face he said "Mr China seems to miss the lovely Japan," he teased

"And what if I do Hong Kong?" he asked "It's been years since I saw him last, I'm overworked so I'm out," China hung up.

Planning how to get to Japan without seeing Korea, if he went by plane Korea wouldn't know. China then considered going by cruise. He surely deserved that much right? China looked at his wardrobe. He didn't want to take too much. Perhaps Japan would also give him new clothes. China went to the harbour. "Sir," said a lady "Do you have tickets or will you purchase them here?"

"Purchase right now," China left more money than he needed but he didn't look back as he took the ticket.

The water was ever so calm. Mostly the water around China's shores wasn't the most inviting. The water now was peaceful. China was enjoying just looking at the water of the star deck. He looked at the sun which was still up. The yellow radiance was warming him up on the inside and outside.

He found his room number around the back of the ship. He left his bag on the floor. He took out the picture of him and Japan when he was little. He was so excited to see him. He sat on the bed. The springs didn't creak at all unlike his bed at home. He left the photo on the table beside him. He thought about sleeping a bit more since he was so tired. Later when he woke up he'd go check out the cruise.


	2. No matter how many people I meet, you're

Chapter 2

No matter how many people I meet, you're still the best

* * *

China clung onto the Hello Kitty doll he had. It was so dark and he couldn't see as he stood up and went to the wall. Still dragging the Hello Kitty with him. He turned the light on. It was eight at night now. China smiled at the Hello Kitty doll.

"Finally," he said to it "I don't have to fill out that giant book every day! I should have gone on a rage ages ago!" China tossed the Hello Kitty in the air before putting it gently on the bed

"I'm going to go and change so I look dignified," he told the doll who stared back with the demented smile that China's boss drew on the cat.

China looked into the bathroom. It was pure white. Tiles, bathtub and towels; everything was white. The bathroom really was like purity that China felt like he needed ages ago. China let his hair down. It had grown since a while, he considered cutting it but he never could lose his ponytail. China had a shower and changed into more classy clothes. He felt different as he walked out of his room and onto the deck.

On the deck which was lit up by lights. People were swimming in the pool and lying on the wooden floorboard. Loud music was playing and there were waiters holding cocktails and vodka. That was more Russian than anything else. China disliked Russia. Russia creped him out and he always had a feeling that he was going to attack him at every corner and force him to become one with him.

China laughed quietly to himself. Now it was Hong Kong's problem. China went into the door. When he walked in it was a bar and a large restaurant. China smiled happily as he ran to the food. He was hungry and had heaps of time. He sat by a table and waited to be served. When he was served he looked around saw a casino just over the restaurant.

That was where China was going to go next!

He finished eating and left to the casino. The slot machines ran on and on and people talked loudly over what they were going to spend their won money on. China usually never gambled but there's a first time for everything. He was going to play a slot when he saw a woman who fell and dropped a whole bunch of sheets.

China helped her up and picked up the sheets for her. "Are you alright?" he asked

"I'm sorry!" she apologised "I guess I was rushing so much I didn't see and I tripped, thank you so much!" she took her sheets but China held them

"Let me help you," he said

"Oh," she said surprised "Thank you, what was your name?"

"China, who are you?"

"Oh, you're a country too?" she asked China was surprised he never met her before "I'm Vietnam,"

"I don't believe we've ever met and we're in the same continent," China said laughing

"Yes! You're China! Thank you for all the shippings!" she said

China was annoyed by this "Don't talk about the shipping,"

"Why not?' she asked

She and China were walking to her room further in the beginning of the cabins. "I'm escaping all that, I was filling out shipments ever day! I just got annoyed,"

"Oh I'm sorry, I guess I should be able to make my own supplies but China, yours is better!" she complimented

"Yeah right," China said "why are you here?'

"Me? I was at Taiwan for a while; she told me that if I went to Australia I could get a treaty for uranium,"

"I get Uranium from Australia," China said leaving the papers on her desk "I think Japan and Korea do too, Japan and I signed an agreement we won't use the uranium weapons against them, Korea didn't, Australia should fear for their lives,"

Vietnam laughed "Poor Aussies!" she cooed

"Yeah," China said not paying attention now "Well see you Vietnam,"

Vietnam grabbed his arm "Please stay with me, I have time to work later now," she pleaded

"Vietnam," said China he wasn't really interested in her but he didn't want to rude "Sure where do you want to go?"

"Did you have dinner today?" she asked immediately looking happy and energetic.

"Yes I did," china said

Vietnam went quiet. She didn't know what to say now "Well, let's go to the show, there should be a comedian there today,"

China agreed. Vietnam wrapped her arm around China's and he looked at her and said "What are you doing?"

"So I don't get lost," she said "You don't want to lose me in this big boat do you?" she asked smiling

"It's a cruise," China corrected Vietnam and she looked up annoyed at him "I guess I don't need to lose you at least not yet,"

Vietnam began to laugh, "Oh you silly trickster," she laughed while China did an awkward lame laugh. He walked dragging her along until she walked up next to him.

"Right, past the restaurant," she said opening the door and going through the restaurant to the casino "and then just go straight till you get to the double doors."

Opening the double doors the room was dark with one spotlight shining in the middle of the room. The crowd were all smiling as they listened to him.

"Come on," Vietnam whispered holding his hand and dragging China to a table for two. She looked at the comedian excitedly and China leaned one arms not as excited.

The comedian saw them and turned to them "You two, hey, love birds when did you met? In the prehistoric times?" he asked and everyone laughed

"No," Vietnam shouted "we just met,"

"We're not in a relationship," China said jumping when he heard the crowed whooping

"Maybe you should unless you're scared of relationshits," the comedian said "you came late to my show? What were you putting your make up on sir?" he asked China

China laughed at that two and then said "No, I was helping out my friend,"

"Any possible favours go to you tonight," the comedian pointed at Vietnam

"Did he just suggest something sexual?' China asked as Vietnam laughed

"I think so," Vietnam said calming down "but it was funny, don't worry,"

"Anyway, you two have nice night tonight, if you know what I mean," he winked at the audience "Same goes for you! You do that too! I don't care who with, just go and have some fun!" he encouraged

"Like another version of France," China thought to himself laughing a bit as he listened to the nonsense the guy went on about.

China loosened up as he listened on. He was on a holiday now. He didn't have to be so serious. He should thank Vietnam after the show for taking him with her.

Everyone left with tears in their eyes laughing from the comedian's jokes. "What did you think of that?" Vietnam asked trying not to laugh

"He was funny!" admitted China also trying not to laugh.

"Oh China, just funny?" Vietnam asked "he was hilarious,"

China laughed at Vietnam who was now red from trying not to laugh. "Laugh go on," china said smiling.

She laughed loudly and sharply. People watched and China looked back at them with one eyebrow raised and they looked away. Vietnam calmed down "China it's still only ten o'clock do you want to go anywhere?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No I'm Vietnam," she said

"Haha, no really," China said "Are you hungry,"

"Yes, are we going to dinner?" she asked

"You will, I won't," China said "Listen just thank me, I want to do something nice,"

Vietnam didn't argue as she and China went to the restaurant. Vietnam didn't order much. She didn't even eat that much. She was embarrassed to be eating alone. China knew how she felt so he left to go to the bathroom. When he came back Vietnam was half finished.

"After you're done lets go take a walk on the deck," suggested China

"That'd be lovely!" Vietnam exclaimed

She threw the napkin on her plate as a sign she finished. Again she linked arms with China and they walked on to the deck.

"Wow, what a lovely night," she said looking at the stars and the moon

"It is!" China said amazed 'it's so polluted where I live…" China noted that in his head. He made so much pollution but all the countries depended on him which was unfair.

China leaned over the edge slightly looking at the water. Vietnam leaned over as well "What's so special?" she asked

"Nothing I just looked over to see the water, it's pretty calm,"

"I hope it doesn't end like the titanic,"

"Well I don't see any icebergs," said China

Vietnam laughed "China, you're a great guy," she said to him

"Thanks?" China asked uncertainly

Vietnam leaned her hand on his. She nudged him and she came closer. China wasn't comfortable. He moved to the side slightly. "Vietnam?' he asked

As he said he name she tried to kiss him. He put his hand over her mouth and she looked dazed. He pushed her backwards. "What don't you get?" China asked "I'm not into you!"

China began to walk away and Vietnam ran after him "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she pleaded "Don't hate me!"

"Just back off!" China told her putting his hand on her forehead and pushing her backwards. "No, I don't like you,"

"Can't we be friends?" asked Vietnam

"No," china said walking away

Vietnam didn't chase after him now. She watched him leave and walked away with her head hung. China was feeling very awkward after Vietnam did that. He knew he was maybe being too mean to poor Vietnam, she is young anyway, but she scared China so much with that.

China returned to his room and his Hello Kitty doll. "Girls are weird," he said to the doll with the lamp lit beside him.

"Japan that's why I like you," he mumbled and then took off his clothes and putting on pyjamas.


	3. Don't look back the way you came

Chapter 3

Don't look back the way you came

China slipped to the pool the next day. He was lying on a sunbathing chair. Tomorrow he would be in Japan and he would have to find Japan again. He smiled and relaxed. He thought about getting a massage from the spa and recreation area. He liked the thought and continued to lie in the sun. He felt a shadow block over him and as he opened his eyes he saw Vietnam who was carrying a bottle of champagne.

"I'm sorry China," she said handing him the expensive bottle "I'm so sorry, please don't hate me,"

She sat on the floor beside his chair and with her hands on his arm.

"Vietnam," China sighed "I don't hate you, you just scared me!"

"I scared you?" she asked suddenly amused by the thought

China was annoyed by her again "Vietnam," he said

She stopped and stood up "I'm sorry, I guess I have to work anyway,"

China watched her leave. Then he caught up to her and held her wrist. "Follow me,"

He led her to his room. She sat down on the couch as China popped the champagne bottle. 'So Vietnam, tell me more about you,"

"Well I'm from Vietnam, I have control of Vietnam and Taiwan and I work together, she is a sweet girl, do you know her,"

"I raised her," china nodded

Vietnam spat out her champagne "You are ancient!" she shouted surprised

"If that's what you think, I just think I'm older and wiser." China said laughing at her shocked face.

"Well anyway, yeah, I like art and music, I speak English, Vietnamese and Chinese,"

'Really it would be said Mandarin," China educated her

'Why are you always so factual?" she whined the alcohol clearly going to her head slowly

"Everyone says that about me, I guess I just need the right atmosphere,"

"You're never going to have a girlfriend!" Vietnam said

China laughed at that. "That's fine with me,"

Vietnam looked at him annoyed and seriously "I don't care, take me drunk, I'm home," she said hitting her head on the table.

China put her arm around his neck and took her to her room. The desk was still covered in papers and pens. There were coffee marks left on a couple of pieces of paper and her jacket was left around the chair.

He lay her down on her back and she looked up at him smiling. "I like you," she said

"I told you, I don't like you," China said "Good night,"

"It's not night," said Vietnam pointing to the blue sky outside her window

"Good day then," said China leaving and closing the door.

He personally hoped that Vietnam wouldn't come find him anymore. She was like a persistent Koala. She had clung to him and she wouldn't give up. China decided to hide out at the spa and get that massage he wanted. He walked down to the spa and recreation area.

People were getting special Chinese acupuncture. China watched interested on how well they could do that. It was almost fifteen years since China last did acupuncture and it was for Japan who had a sore back from working too hard.

That made China blush. He ducked out his face hoping no one saw that.

"Sir may I help you?" asked a sweet young lady

"I just need a massage for my back and shoulders,"

"How about a full body massage for 500.00 CYN?" she asked

"Yeah okay why not?" China asked

He was taken into a room where meditation music played in the background. The room smelt strongly of Jasmine and wildflowers. China sat on the massage table. The masseuse came into the room with him "Just so you know, you might want to go to the sauna after the massage; it helps clear your system of bad toxins."

China nodded unsure of how to reply and he let his hair down.

Once the massage was over he felt better than before. He was able to move better now that his back wasn't so sore. He went to the sauna. He put his head on his hand. Leaning in towards the centre. He closed his eyes and was slowly falling asleep. Before he did he got out. He knew he shouldn't sleep in the sauna, he might dehydrate.

He drank a lot of water that night and so0on as he lay down he fell asleep. He was more than overjoyed at how tomorrow he would see Japan.

China was now nervous looking out his window at the shore of Japan. The colours were all green and pink from the cherry blossoms. China's stomach had butterflies and his hands which held his suitcase were sweaty.

China was sweating and he heard Vietnam call his name "China! China!" she shouted

He turned to look at Vietnam running toward him. "Vietnam, I can't play now I've reached my destination.

"I know China, I wanted to say good bye,"

"Okay then well, good bye," China said

Vietnam looked disappointed "I'm sorry once again, you're nice, I hope you do have some awesome girlfriend, I just have to know you're not that into me," She sighed

"Something like that," China smiled "listen if you want to love someone go see Thailand," he said

Vietnam looked at China and turned her head "Thailand?" she asked

"South Korea, North Korea, they all are still young and carefree,"

Vietnam smiled I'll keep that mind,"

China waved and she did too. As the boat stopped on Japan's harbour people talked excitedly among themselves. China walked on the bridge. He saw family and friends hugging each other delighted to see each other.

China felt almost bad now. Maybe he should have tod Japan he was going to visit. It wasn't only China who worked. Japan might be working hard. Especially since the western nations were visiting so often. China sighed. He didn't want to go without at least trying. China looked up held his head up.

He was so nervosa about being in Japan he had never been there so he had no idea where to go. China could speak Japanese but not to the best of being absolutely fluent. He'd have to be careful with what he said and to whom. Japan was a very dignified and respectful country.

If there was one thing China knew is that Japan would also be a bit angry to see Japan there. China wasn't sure if he would be made for a long time but probably not long enough to tell China to go away and never come back.

China kept that thought with him. If he need to explain that he was there to see Japan specially maybe that would soften the wild heart. China smiled and looked at the streets of Japan. One thing was for sure. It would be hard to find Japan if he lived in the city.


	4. Why worry We don't live in the same past

Chapter 4

Why worry? We don't live in the same past.

China was walking slowly through the city which he knew was Japan. He wasn't sure which street, suburb or even the name of the city. China looked up at the sky which was practically empty aside from the sun which was burning the sky and one or two fluffy clouds. He remembered when Japan was little how he ran up to China promising he would show the cherry trees that grew in Japan especially to China.

Japan either forgot or he didn't want to remember because he hadn't even talked to China properly since he decided to stab him in the back. China had never told Japan he had forgiven him and Japan was a very shy man. He was probably dwelling on that thinking China hated him and never looked at him.

China looked at the tall buildings. They were slightly coving Mount Fuji. The mountain was the biggest in China. Japan would boast about the mountain sometimes just like his cherry blossom trees. China thought that maybe Japan would be closer to the mountain he took so much pride of.

China began to get out of the city. Trains were running in the streets almost like they did in Germany. In Germany there were a lot of trains and underground tubes as China found out in his last visit. He guessed that Germany learned that off Japan since they became such good friends. China was so jealous of Japan's friendship with Italy and Germany.

They always got to be Japan. Japan was so reserved China had no idea how he was able to become friends with such countries! While China was stuck with all the idiot western nations like America and France. Of course there was Russia who was European and Asian, since he was allowed in eurovison he was seen as a European country, Russia was insane. China hated him. He snuck into China dressed as a panda and hung around China's house.

That had made China so mad! Again he laughed. If Russia would try to get to China now dressed as a panda he would get hit on the head since Hong Kong wasn't fond of Pandas and cute things as China was. China reached the base of the Mount Fuji. The mountain went greener at the base and as it reached a higher atmosphere whiter and paler.

China didn't want to go climbing that mountain anytime soon. He presumed that Japan still had that small fear of heights he had as a child. China went around the base looking for Japan.

The breeze picked up bringing the smell of shrimp and salty fish. China turned around slowly and followed the scent. He got to a cherry blossom field. The pink petals were drifting on the branches. China looked at how beautiful they were. Japan was right to boast about such beautiful sights.

After the cherry fields there was a house that much resembled a temple. The roof was flat and was made of wood. A wind chime hung off the roof. Right on the porch before the entrance there was the one person that made China's heart ache. Japan was pouring tea in a small Japanese cup and sitting on a pillow next to a small table. China moved closer. All he saw was Japan's back. Determined that Japan would be happy to see him he moved closer to the house. When he came closer he saw, out of everyone, on the opposite end of the table, taking a shrimp with chopsticks like an amateur, England.

China's heart broke for that one instant as he saw England making Japan laugh at a stupid western joke. Japan didn't know if he should go back to China. His head was telling him to leave but his heart and determination and the very love he had for Japan drove him to walk up the small stairs and look at Japan and England.

Japan looked up at China and the smile on his face seemed to drain away from his face. England looked at China with no emotions. Japan looked at England then China then back at England like confused puppy. Obviously he was speechless as he saw China

"I'm sorry," China said disguising the hurt as he saw Japan look at him with so much confusion and fluster "Am I interrupting anything special?"

"I don't believe so, Japan and I were just having some tea," England said

"I can see that," China said bluntly with a fake smile coming across his face as he looked at Japan.

Japan looked at the floor red and embarrassed "China," he asked quietly "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" China said now smiling properly "I came to visit you Japan,"

Japan stood up. He was just those few centimetres shorter than China and Japan was now thinking if he should or shouldn't touch China. He considered against since it would be rude so he turned to England and said "Do you think that I could just talk to him for a second, alone?" Japan asked going redder as he spoke

"Alright?" England asked confused just as much as Japan now.

Japan looked at China as though he wanted to strangle, tackle, hug and show affection all at the same time, but resisted seeing all those actions as rude and un-necessary.

"Ni hao Japan where the sun rises I am China where the sunsets," China said saying the same words that Japan had said to him first time they met. Swapping around the order of course.

"Konnichiwa," was all that Japan could say. He reached for his forehead and hid his face from China. When he got back his nerve he looked at China properly still red "What are you doing here?"  
"I told you," China said gently "I came to visit you Japan,"

Japan had nothing to say. They stood in silence until Japan spoke up and said "I think it's be better if you left now China,"

China looked stunned. China reached out to Japan and put his hand on his shoulder "Japan, I came simply to visit you," China said.

Japan held China's hand gently then let it go and said "Just go, I can't, I just can't!" Japan said looking away from China

"Why?" asked China "I can visit you, I was so tierd of being over worked, I needed a holiday and Japan, I wanted to see you again, since you never have time,"

Japan didn't look at China again "I just," Japan said struggling on his words

"You made some promises to me when you were little, are you going to let all those promises go?" China asked seriously

"You remember?" Japan asked surprised and began to breathe faster and shorter with his face going redder than before.

"I can never forget," China said to him gently looking down at him sweetly.

"China, please just go!" Japan said and he slowly began to walk away

"I thought the Japanese were meant to be hospitable, dignified, polite?" China asked not looking at Japan but looking at the floor.

Japan turned and saw China standing on his porch with his head bowed down and a suitcase in his hands. "You came uninvited," he whispered

"I came because I miss you and you never have time for me," China said moving to face Japan.

Japan walked back up to China. Neither spoke but Japan put one arm around China. His head in his chest and China dropped his suitcase. Wrapping his arms around Japan and putting his head on Japan's shoulder "What? Why can't I stay?" he asked

Japan stopped and backed away from China. Tears were being suppressed from the corners of his eyes. He shot China a glance that he had given him when he was little and stabbed him in the back. China feared it but he didn't want to lose Japan again.

Japan sighed and said "I can't," he fell to his knees "I can't see you, you took so much care of me and then I went and hurt you, so much, I can't, I can't China," he cried re[eating the same phrase over and over again.

China fell beside Japan. He held him like he did when he was little and Japan had a nightmare. "Japan, don't be so stupid!" China said with his own tears landing on Japan's robes. "I forgave you! I did!" China demanded

Japan shock his head "No! You shouldn't what I did was unforgivable!"

"No its not!" China demanded back hugging Japan tighter "I managed to forgive you because I care about you,"

Japan clung to China "I just can't remember why I could do that," Japan said calmer than before

"Whatever it was I forgave it, I am proud of you Japan, the only part that broke my heart was how you were so ashamed you didn't talk to me,"

"I'm sorry," Japan said closing his eyes and letting the final tear fall

"Japan," China said slowly letting go of him to look at his face. He stroked his face drying his face. "Can I stay now?" he asked

This made Japan laugh and cry at the same time. "China I'm so sorry! Yes please do!"

England looked at them both and sighed "What happened with you two?" he asked

Japan stood up but Japan stayed sitting on the floor. "Nothing," Japan said

"You both look like you've been crying," England observed

"No," China said "We were healing amends,"

England didn't asked but instead looked at both of them with suspicion in his eyes. "Really?" he asked Japan.

Japan didn't say anything but nodded smiling. "Thank you England," Japan smiled at him

"Why?" he asked

"For visiting and being so concerned,"

"Yeah," England said more like a question "I'm going to go check on America," he said leaving. As he walked past China he looked at him and said "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked

"I'm perfect," China said looking away from England

England left China and Japan each on the other side of the porch. Not talking, not looking at each other but smiling at the floor as though the world had just come into one giant heart. China wasn't sure if he should move or not. He was just happy to sit there with Japan's presence filling the surrounding atmosphere.

Japan seemed content as well. Though he came up to China and held his hand out to him "Please," he said so gently "Take my hand,"

China lifted his hand taking Japan's hand. Japan helped him to stand up. He continued to hold his hand as he led him into the house. "Welcome to my home on the foot of Mount Fuji," Japan said smiling at China.


	5. Don't be afraid

Chapter 5

Don't be afraid when the affection I feel shows

The hallway of Japan's house was narrow straight and could fit three people walking at the same time. An oriental carpet lay over the floor and posters of Japanese symbols that Japan had taken from China. China looked at those symbols and attempted to read them. Japan watched him embarrassed that he was thinking about the Chinese foundation.

China looked at Japan and Japan looked back at him. He wasn't sure what to say until China asked "what does it mean?'

Japan glanced at the poster taking in the detail of the curves and straight lines. He looked back at China and said "Sincerity,"

China smiled at Japan and Japan didn't know if he was smiling as a dirty joke or an official smile. China just nodded and continued to attempt to read the other symbols. Japan then jumped in and said "Why don't you follow me?" he asked

China looked at Japan with a bigger smile "I'd follow you to the end of the world!"

"Oh really?' asked Japan open for the game as well

China looked devious as he said "Yes, no doubt about it,"

Japan laughed and hugged China. Now he wasn't shy about touching China. "What's happening in China that made our China want to run?" asked Japan

"I told you Japan, everyday its work, ship this crap to America, then that to other country I didn't even know existed, take calls from countries who think I don't ship out their stupid things but I do an then just stay awake days in a row trying not to kill people," China said

"Really that tough huh?' Japan asked putting his hands on China's shoulders and rubbing them slightly. "Don't worry, the sakura are going to lose their petals soon and when they do it looks absolutely amazing!"

"For some unknown reason, after all the crap I take each day, being here with you know is just the best thing ever,"

"That reminds me, did you get all my anime sent out to Australia's anime convention?" Japan teased

China sighed "Yes, Australia got there anime, did you send the manga?" he asked

"Printed in Tokyo." Japan assured him

China found it perfectly fine just to stand in the hall with Japan and not notice the time flying by. Japan differed. His back was still sore as it was years ago and couldn't stand as long as China could. The bedroom that China was given by Japan was a room that was on the eastern side of Japan's house, right beside Japan's room. The room was really big and there was a bed in the middle.

"This is a guest room, please tell me, are you okay with that?" Japan asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" China asked and looked at more symbols that hung around the wall "What do those mean?" he asked

"Hospitality," Japan smiled

China looked back at Japan who was looking at China but as China looked at him, he turned away. China held Japan close to him. Japan lifted his arms around his neck. China and Japan both sat down on the bed. Japan leaned in first and kissed China. At first it made China feel weird. He touched Japan's knee and closed his eyes finally accepting the kiss.

Japan lifted his hands on China's face and China held Japan's waist. The thoughts that ran through China's thought was _"How could Japan move so fast after a short amount of time…unless he liked me this whole time too,"_

China was now smiling which made it harder for Japan to kiss him. When Japan stopped China gave a small laugh "Japan, do you love me?" asked China

Japan looked applaud by the question. He attached himself to China pushing him back against the bed; sitting on top of China Japan looked directly into his eyes "China, I love you,"

"You promise?" China asked now just teasing Japan

"Don't play games," Japan whispered in his ear, scaring China a little but as he kissed him again he forgot that happened.

Japan curled up beside China holding onto his arm. China decided to ponder about England. Why was he at Japan's place? Did he like Japan? No he liked America; it was so obvious it wasn't even funny. Still not knowing made China uneasy so he asked "Japan, why was England here today? I trust you with all my heart but was England here for anything unrelated to work?"

"England was actually talking about being friends with more eastern side countries;" Japan said "He was visiting to ask so I told him about Korea,"

"North or South?" China asked

"South," Japan said

"Are you trying to get him molested?" china asked now laughing as well

"Maybe if not a series of bruises from the Tae Kwon Do that he does,"

"It started as Kung Fu, I made that!" China said annoyed

I know you did sweetheart," Japan said stroking China's face then slipping his hand down China's shirt touching his chest. "I made a heap of martial arts too,"

"I know that too," China whispered putting his hand on Japan's face too look at him. Japan's fringe fell to the side. Pink colours highlighted his cheeks and his smooth brown eyes were looking directly at China.

"Okay Japan you're just so cute!" China told him sitting up on his elbow and playing with Japan's short hair.

Japan smiled and grabbed China's wrist "Don't that feels weird," he smiled the whole time though making him cuter. "And I'm not Kawaii," Japan said

"Yesh joo are," China teased kissing Japan's cheek making him squint at China.

Still smiling Japan jumped out of the bed and said "Not now," he said shaking his head at China.

China stayed in the bed and looked at China "Then what do we do now?" he asked

"Tonight, I'm going to take you out,"

"Really?" asked China "Already?"

"Yes China, I did tell you when I was little I'd show you the cherry blossoms so the rest of Japan counts as well."

China moved off the bed to throw his arms around Japan "Oh you cutie! You're so sweet! I love you!" shouted China

Japan held onto China laughing "I missed you too," he said slowly. China stopped jumping and looked into Japan's brown eyes again. He kissed his forehead and Japan kissed China.

"Don't be afraid of affection," he told him

Japan took China to the city. China looked at the store around Japan "I am stunned at how advanced Japan is with its technology," said China looking at a billboard which glowed and changed with four different advertisements.

"Well I guess we get heaps of money from the anime we make,"

"I thought spate authors make manga," said China confused

"China, other countries make their own things as well you know that right?" asked Japan

"I did but I always have that work piled on top of me, I wonder how Hong Kong is going with the work, if he is even working and letting China fall into hell,"

"That's just a little bit morbid," Japan said smiling to make China feel better

"Is it?" asked China

"Yes it is, but that's okay! I'll make it better,"

"Thank you Japan," said China as he followed him to a restaurant.

The restaurant was very big. There were dragons painted along the walls each meeting along the path and flames bursting from their mouths. A dragon was wound around a stone fountain. The dragon was hissing out at people even as they dropped money in the fountain.

Japan took a table for two and sat at the fine tables. All tables had white tablecloths with a red trimming. China touched the trimmings and said "Season seven, table cloths six thousand sent to different countries," China said looking at Japan

"I'll admit," Japan said "I stole something's from your country,"

"Give it back!" China laughed

"I can't, I'm sorry, but you can keep me in return,"

"Oh, I like that idea," china said

Japan reached under the table to hold his hand "China I'm sorry one more time,"

"I'd paint all the walls in my very own blood to show you how much I love you,"China told him

"No need to do that but still I think its sweet,"

China laughed. He just enjoyed the very company he had with Japan. No longer the little boy he was. Though he was always the left out child. On his own reading and being serious while the others smacked and hit each other, drooling over the food China made. Not that he thought it wasn't cute.

Japan held China's hand as they walked home together. "Thank you," Japan said

China smiled and looked down at the ground "I am so happy I decided to visit and it's only day one," China said looking at the sky lined with stars and a full moon "I don't want to hear anything about China for the remainder of how I'm here, I just want to be with you!"

* * *

**Okay this chapter took a while to come out because I was working on another story until I got writers block! Damn it! . well anyway I promis the next chapter will come out faster! Review guys! I won't bite!**


	6. Ballerina's Grace

Chapter 6

Ballerina's grace and beauty of cherry trees with you

China had spent two days in Japan with him. Neither he nor China mentioned China or anything about China's homeland. China wasn't looking forward to how time went by so fast when he was with Japan. All he wanted was to stay with him and tell him that he loved him.

China still couldn't help thinking if Hong Kong was managing or not. China got up and saw Japan was already up and cleaning the house. China leaned on a wall and said "Why are you wearing a dress?"

Japan jumped and turned around smiling "It's not a dress, I just wear this when I clean,"

"You look like a little girl!" China said holding his hands

"Am I a pretty girl?" Japan teased lifting a finger to the corner of his lips.

China kissed his forehead "Yes! Yes you are mi 'lady!"

Japan turned away blushing and suppressing a smile as best he could "China the sakura are going to lose their petals today!" Japan announced "I'm so happy! They always look so pretty! Japan turns almost entirely pink by the beauty of those trees!"

"You're cleaning and all the petals are just going to come inside and ruin it!"

Japan looked at China and said "China, it's okay!"

"You wonder why your back is so sore!" China said coming behind China and putting his hands on his waist. Pulling Japan closer he said "You work too hard,"

Japan put his hand on China's neck and turned around putting both arms around him. His skin was so soft and his lips were softer. China took off the ridiculous headband that Japan was wearing in his hair as his hand went through his hair. Japan smiled and continued to hold China close.

"Do you find something funny?" asked China nuzzling Japan's neck and he laughed and kissed China.

"No!" Japan exclaimed "I find it a rush of ecstasy!"

China held his hand and lowered him "Dance with me!" he demanded

"There's no music!" Japan said in shock

"You have the voice of an angel!" China said "You sing for us!"

Japan had no idea what to sing as China danced with him. He couldn't even breathe properly as he and China laughed. Japan clung onto China properly as the danced a hopeless waltz in four timing to imaginary music that they both seemed to hear in sync. China was used to watching dancing mostly from the western countries. He was strongly impressed by France who started with ballet. Even more amazing was Russia had better ballet than France. China had taken it upon him to also take ballet.

France was being jealous when he told him that the Chinese ballerinas were so flexible it was hard to watch them dance on the guys biceps wearing the pointe. Russia was being silly when he told China that the ballerina's were all too jumpy and didn't focus on dance as much as stunts. Then Russia suggested to China not to bother with ballet and stick with martial arts. That only made China angrier. China did ballet for a few years and he was good at it too.

So as he held Japan's waist and lifted him off the floor and Japan looked surprised China said "This is the part where the lovely girl does and arabesque."

China placed Japan back on the ground and Japan still looked shocked "What was that?' he asked

"Ballet, a very beautiful form of dance,"

"Did you know it started in Italy?" asked Japan

"No way! I thought ballet was French and Russia made it beautiful!" China said

"Nope, Italy started it, France made it beautiful, Russia has the best performances and you China…" said Japan looking at China sincerely who looked back at Japan "You made ballet a mastery of flexibility and grace, much nicer and impressive than Russia!"  
"I knew I could rely on you!" China shouted "You always love me the most!"

"But I do have to agree with France; when the female ballerina was dancing on her pointe on the guys biceps…that was just a little bit un-ordinary,"

China was quiet and put his hands on his hips. Japan looked at China sadly and he said "I'm sorry,"

"No it's fine! I just want you to know how hard they worked though!" China said "It was after all Swan Lake! I only made it beautiful,"

"Well I'm going to change and take you to the sakura fields," Japan said "I'm sure you've seen them before,"

"I did," China said Japan nodded and walked off.

China was now awkward being left alone. He looked at the mop Japan left in the corner. At least he could help by putting the mop away. He took the mop and he went to the back cup board. As he opened the door, China stopped as he looked at Japan's manga collection. Hentai.

China looked at the front cover with distaste. Yep, Japan had grown up to be a pervert. China walked to Japan and said "I found your manga," he said

Japan was quiet "My manga,"

China nodded "Hentai,"

Japan blushed "I really am a pervert aren't I?" he asked going even redder as he innocently scratched his head

China sighed "I think you're going to have to get rid of it,"

"Why?' shouted Japan

"Because it's the step to being less of a perve,"

"I see…" Japan said slowly "I promise I'll remove it later, now let's go to those cherry trees!"

Japan was determined to evade the conversation. He held China's hand leading him to the cherry trees. Japan walked slowly by China's side. He held his hand and looked at the top of Mount Fuji "Do you ever want to see the top of the mountain?" asked Japan

"When I kiss you I fly over mountains," China told him and Japan held his hand tighter. He never wanted to let go of China.

Japan held China's hand refusing to let go as they saw the sakura fields. No petals had moved yet. "Wait," Japan said smiling lifting a finger "There will be a breeze soon,"

The promised breeze brushed China's face and he looked at Japan then the cherry trees. The first petal fell off the flower and landed on the ground. Lightly fluttering like the wings of a butterfly, more petals fell on top the ground. They drifted along the floor dancing with the breeze just like China and Japan did earlier.

Japan held China's hand and looked at him purposely. He began to walk through the fields. China was too striken to talk. Petals fell on his clothes. Japan stopped as China let go of his hand to catch the petals. Like a child chasing bubbles China ran around catching the petals. Japan laughed.

China picked a flower which still didn't fall and turned to Japan who had done the same. Together they put the flowers behind each other's ears. Japan held Japan's head in his hands. Japan looked into China's eyes. Tears came into his eyes as he watching him.

"Why are you crying?" asked China

"I don't know!" sobbed Japan. He threw his arms around him "I love you! I want you to dance with me! I want you to be there! Never leave me!" Japan begged

He began to cry harder and fall to his knees. China held Japan in his arms and the petals danced around them. China brushed Japan's tears. Japan just continued to bring new tears but China still wiped them off without a problem.

He held Japan close and said "Don't cry, I'll be here forever as long as you are too," China began to cry a little bit.

When he did Japan jumped and said "You shall never cry again!" he promised him "I'll protect you with everything I have, I just want you to promise that you will love me forever!"  
Japan traced China's lips waiting for a promise "I promise," China whispered holding Japan and kissing him. "I never wanted to lose you in the beginning,"

Japan and China lay outside in the cherry fields. The petals began to collect on top of them and they laughed at the petals which landed directly in their faces. The tress eventually stopped the petals and they walked away. Japan's home now seemed like the most comfortable place in the world now with China and Japan together. It seemed impossible for Japan to remember the house without China. Japan kept his promis true and got rid of his hentai manga. He thought he wouldn't even need it, if he really would have China.

China made some tea and he and Japan sat down together on the porch outlooking Japan's country. It seemed the view was outstanding. China saw the pink flecks all over Japan and just like him and Japan, there were people running through the pink petals.

"You were right Japan," honoured China "It really is amazing, the cherry trees I mean," he pointed at the trees "I could watch the trees forever!"

"I'm so glad you love my countries pride, even though you can see cherry trees everywhere, in Japan is where the trees are the prettiest!" Japan said looking at everyone enjoying their cherry blossom trees and drinking more tea.

China sighed and leaned on the desk "I know I said I don't want to talk about China, but what's so beautiful about China?"

Japan looked at China with a raised eyebrow "The Great Wall of China?" he asked "I heard it is a very popular tourist attraction, I remember when the wall was still being built!" Japan laughed and so did China

"Can you remember before the wall?"

"Nope," said Japan informally quickly apologising "Sorry, western rudeness, no I do not remember,"

China laughed "Don't worry sweet cherry blossom, you are too formal it's scary, don't worry, I'll always love you," China promised.

* * *

**See I was wtching the ballet ages ago and it's true about Chinese ballerinas how they are all very flexible and strong, it is almost as though they mixed martial art with ballet only making it much much more beautiful! I love ballet! 3 Please review!**


	7. What happens when?

Chapter 7

What happens when others take power?

After a while China and Japan began to sleep together. Not in a dirty way, but together. China always hugged Japan and Japan wrapped an arm around him. China and Japan were just fully in love now. Nothing could tear them apart. China didn't want to hear about having to return to China in the next few weeks.

The days went by and China began to cook more and more traditional Chinese food that Japan loved as a child. Japan didn't eat very much. He was more like bird. Eating very little.

"Are you okay?" asked China

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked Japan

'You barely eat! You're nothing but bones!" China shouted at Japan lifting up Japan's skinny wrist

"Ever since I've gotten older, I've just stopped eating," Japan said looking at the wrist that China held in his hands.

"Oh Japan," China said letting go of his wrist "You're not going to get much out of life by just not eating!"

"What do you mean?" Japan asked

"If I take you to China's fanciest restaurant, if you don't eat they might think you didn't like it and get offended!" China explained

Japan laughed a little and said "Don't worry even class has the decency to understand an old man,"

"Old man and yet you look like a sixteen year old," China sat in Japan's lap and gently pulled his cheeks "How do you stay so young?"

"Heh, it's natural," Japan laughed pulling China's face as well

The phone rang. Japan went to answer it. He came back to China handed him the phone. It was Hong Kong.

"What do you want?" asked China annoyed

"I have a problem?" said Hong Kong

"What?" asked China

"Umm well," Hong Kong struggled for words "Um, America, England and France all are waging war on me right now,"

"Why would they be doing that? We're on the same alliance! Those bastards! Hong Kong did you call Korea?"

Hong Kong went quiet "Actually yeah I did,"

"What happened to Korea?" he asked

"He's right next to me,"

"Then what's the problem?" China asked worried about Hong Kong's response

"You tell him," he heard Hong Kong say to Korea

"I can't you do it!" Korea said

"It was your fault!" Hong Kong said

"I know, that's why China would hate me,"  
Hong Kong sighed "Korea sighed permission for England to take control of Hong Kong…again…"

China slapped his forehead "Now why would he do that?"

"England and America tricked him into it, so now we're hiding in your basement and we're really scared so…"

"You two idiots…" China said annoyed

Hong Kong sighed "I'm sorry China," he said innocently

"Please help," China heard Korea beg.

"I'll see what happens," said China putting down the phone and then going to Japan who was reading.

China sat down beside him and said "Korea and Hong Kong basically gave England, America and France my country,"

"Do we have to save them?" Japan asked

"Pretty much those two idiots are scared as far as I heard,"

"Let's go," Japan sighed

"How?" asked China bluntly

"How did you come to Japan?" asked Japan

"Cruise," China said standing up with Japan "Why?"

"Meet the U-bot," said Japan showing China a small submarine.

China waited a bit more for Japan to explain. When he didn't China looked seriously at Japan and said "What is that?"

"A u-bot I made it around world war two. These are the versions which we shrunk."

"What so where are the real ones?" asked China

"On Japan's shore, I thought about technology before it even existed!" Japan said taking his sword.

China was fine using martial arts and stealing weapons off the other countries.

On Japan's shore, a full u-bot came onto the surface. Floating on the shimmering water. The colours were black and white zebra stripes. China looked at that surprised "Really?' he asked amazed

'As I said I'm Japan," said Japan unlocking the u-bot with a key.

"Oh that's so sweet," smiled China

Japan nodded. They both got into the u-bot. China thought it would be all computers and metal and iron. When China saw the fluffy walls and the carpets he looked at Japan and then the u-bot. There was a bed in the corner and a huge window showing a light blue atmosphere around two controls which were much like the car racing controls in arcades.

Japan was in position ready to go. China was still looking at the scenery.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Japan

"I'm just…amazed," admitted China

"In a war even in the pain, you have to know a little bit of luxury,"  
"Japan you amazing idiot," said China kissing the top of Japan's head and sitting beside him on the other control like seat.

"Leave the driving to me, after a while I can go auto pilot,"

China looked at Japan surprised "How long would it take to get to China?"

"It will only be half an hour, if I can speed up the right wires after our engineers take a look I could get there in hopefully fifteen minutes."

China said "I am never getting into a war with you, too much technology!"

Japan laughed.

China could barely see out of the window it was moving so fast. He couldn't believe that Japan really needed it to go faster. Though it wouldn't be bad if he did though, he could get to allies on the other side of the world faster. China felt dizzy after a few minutes. Japan sat beside him on the floor "It'll be over soon," he promised.

China just smiled "Thanks Japan,"

Japan let go and soon was slowing down the u-bot. No one was around to see. He guess that the allies had moved in fast and told everyone that they were in a curfew. Taking the Katana safely into his hand Japan and China move to China's house.

"Where is it?" asked Japan

"Close to all these factories," said China pointing on factory which still looked as though it bled steam.

China hadn't changed sadly. The sky was still filled with carbon and as China went to open the door, he saw there was no door. "Wow, much of been really vicious, be careful Japan,"

Japan and China hang close to the walls. They heard a few laughs and a British accent from an annoyed voice. "Is that them," Japan whispered putting his head on China's arm.

"Might be," he whispered back wiping the sweat off his forehead. He held his hands up, ready to attack someone.

Japan followed closely behind as they walked to a door which was partially open. "Now we have control of China we should split it equally," said England

"I want south," said France laughing cheekily

China frowned; He hated France when he'd speak like that. He put his hand on the door and pushed it open. Japan had the katana held up to the back of Frances head and China had his arm around England's neck. America was the only one left untouched. He took a gun immediately and pointed it at China and England. Korea and Hong Kong were both tied to a chair. They looked up at China surprised "YAY!" Korea shouted "ANKI-SAN WILL SAVE US!" he cheered

England struggled to get out of China's grasp and France dared not move with the Katana at the back of his head. China took England's gun out of his holsters. "You wanted my country talk to the real boss!" he said pointing the gun at England.

America still held up his gun at China. England had his hand partially up. He looked at China sadly "Now China no need to kill anyone,"

"Really?" China asked clicking the gun. America did the same.

"Don't do that China, if you know what's good for you," America threatened walking towards England.

China kept his eyes on America and the gun pointed on China. America dropped his gun. "C'mon China, Japan, let's talk like adults,"

"That's not what you said to us!" Korea shouted angrily

"Shut up! It's getting interesting!" Hong Kong yelled at Korea.

Japan backed away from France. He passed China who still held the gun at England. Japan cut the ropes ting Korea and Hong Kong. France took his gun and Hong Kong did too.

"Hong Kong has a gun?" Korea asked

"Your brother gave me a submachine gun; I thought I could use it now,"


	8. If you leave me now

Chapter 8

If you leave me now, what's left of my sanctuary?

France looked at Hong Kong with eyes that spoke anger. Hong Jong stared back holding the gun up. China didn't move from his position facing England. England and America stared at China. Korea and Japan stayed out of it so far. Japan was afraid if he'd move that France would shot at China and then kill him.

Korea wasn't sure how he could attack anyone when all he could do was Tae Kwon Do. He looked at Hong Kong. Still wondering why North Korea gave Hong Kong a gun but not him. It almost pissed him off. He looked at Hong Kong who stared down France.

America tried again "China don't kill anyone; it's not necessary,"

"Give me back my country," he said

England immediately got into the fight "I thought you said you went from China to Japan,"

"It's called a holiday, you should take one, maybe it'd make you less of a prick," said China

England frowned even more. His eyebrows went even thicker as he did.

"Hey lets be friends and play with each other," France suggested. As Hong Kong clicked the barrel of his gun he stopped laughing and stared back seriously in the eyes of Hong Kong.

Hong Kong wasn't always very violent but this time, he decided to stand up. "Come on, I dare someone to move," said Hong Kong

"You move if you're so brave," America said to him

Hong Kong smiled "I hoped you'd say that," Hong Kong, being very flexible, turned towards England and America; he shot a bullet at them. As France fired at him he bent backwards. Korea threw a chair that stopped the bullet. China jumped backwards and America pushed England away and lunged to get his gun. China shot at his hand. Korea appeared and kicked America's gun instead. He backed away as Japan pushed England onto his back and held the katana right at his neck.

"How did you move so fast?" England asked sweating

"You learn in martial arts to take opportunity of everything." Japan explained "Give China back…well China and no one gets hurt further,"

America looked at England wiping a bloody lip. "But all we wanted was to control China," he said

China got angry at that and snapped "That's why I want my own country back!"

America looked at France. He held up a note. He tossed his gun and slowly approached China. China lowered his gun and took the note from him and backed away.

"I Korea, give so fourth and bla…some random politics stuff…right over China," China looked at them seriously "Korea's not the ruler of China, I am,"

"Still you left leaving control to Hong Kong, Hong Kong backed up also threw the right to Korea," said France

"I did no such thing," said Hong Kong protectively.

"Didn't you?" asked America "You told Korea to take care of the political rights, you gave him China,"

China didn't believe how stupid Hong Kong seemed at this. China ripped the letter. He let the pieces land on the floor. Everyone was quiet listening to China "Get out of my country," he whispered.

Japan moved the Katana. England sat up looking at America.

"Didn't you hear me?' asked China slowly without looking he shot at America, missing by several inches. "Get out of my country, don't you dare come back!"

America was the only one that began to slip away. Hong Kong thought he might look cool in front of Korea and shot at England. The bullet landed in between his legs as England jumped up looking at the hole in the floor boards. He swayed as he stood. America caught him. He looked at China seriously "China," he said

"I said out of my country," China said

France stepped out of the door calmly. America took a more dramatic turn. Throwing smoke bombs in the air and picking up England carrying him away. When they were gone. China threw the gun on the floor and Korea and Hong Kong did the same.

"You idiots!" china began to yell. AS he looked up tears were in his eyes "You ignorant, idiot bastards! What would your mothers think of you if they saw what you did?" he asked Hong Kong holding his shirt.

Hong Kong didn't know how to respond "I," was all he said before China picked him up and threw him at Korea. Japan again just watched for a while until China there Hong Kong then he put his arms around him.

Hong Kong and Korea watched Japan and China. China hung his head and Japan whispered softly in his ear "It's done, done China, it's okay to feel angry but you have to calm down, remember Hong Kong and Korea are very young, they don't know the way to rule a county,"

China started to shake. He wiped away a fury of tears. He had no idea even why he was crying. He looked at Hong Kong and Korea. They both looked at him. Hong Kong was too scared to move and he was on top of Korea. Korea wasn't complaining; he liked Hong Kong.

Japan let go of China as he walked towards them. He kissed Hong Kong's head and said "I'm sorry little brother,"

Hong Kong relaxed now he hugged China. "I'm sorry China!" he shouted

China patted his back

"It's alright," he said. Korea also hugged China. Japan watched them think what a cute dysfunctional family they were.

China looked at Japan as they stood out the doors of a tall staircase. Japan sighed as he looked down. "My back hurts too much to bother with his," he told China

China laughed gently. Not at China but to lighten the mood as he always did. "Japan I wish you didn't have to leave me now,"

Japan coughed. He had spent three days in China and he had become sick. He sniffled. He wasn't sure if it was the pollution in China or simply moving from his normal country. Japan wasn't very good at travelling.

China held Japan's hand "Will you keep in contact with me?" he asked

Japan coughed "I'll visit next opportunity I get; you can visit me too,"

China put his arms around Japan. "You little monster, I can't wait to see you already,"

Japan stood on his toes to kiss China. "When we met again let's dance together," said Japan

"We shall dance till the sun rises!" China agreed

"And we will start our own dancing band!" Japan demanded

"Dancing band?" asked China

"Boy band?" he said

"No," said China shaking his head "No sorry Japan,"

Japan shrugged. He kissed China one more time slowly. China kissed Japan so tenderly. Holding his cheek gently as Japan slipped his hand in China's shirt. Japan stopped and held onto China's shirt looking at his eyes. He smiled as he let go.

"Get better soon," he said blowing a kiss towards Japan.

Japan's fragile little body stumbled. He walked down the stairs one at a time. China had a bad feeling rising in his heart as he watched Japan leave. Japan held onto the railway next to him on his left. At this time it was so easy to see how sick he was. He tripped and fell down the stairs.

"JAPAN!" screamed China running after Japan who was tumbling down the concrete stairs on the harbour.

Before he even reached Japan he called an ambulance. China held Japan who seemed to be passed out and bleeding. The side of his head was bleeding cherry red blood. China didn't know what else to do aside from rip his sleeve and wrap it on Japan as he waited for the ambulance. "Japan!" He said "JAPAN! JAPAN!" he shouted at him

Japan didn't respond even a little bit. Japan just lay there as still as a brick. China began to feel dizzy. He was so scared of losing Japan now. He began to cry. He shuddered as he shock Japan gently. When the lights of the ambulance appeared he didn't recall anything that happened except getting in the ambulance with Japan. Japan was rushed to hospital.

"Please wait here!" commanded the driver telling China to sit down.

China basically collapsed in his chair. His head rushed with pressure and fear. No way could he lose Japan not now anyway! Japan was his world. He can't lose the world is he cared and loves it. It's not right.

China shuddered and shock his head wiping his tears. He didn't know how to stay awake further when so much pressure weighed on his heart. He fell asleep hoping it would numb his pain.


	9. When your heart aches

Chapter 9

When your heart aches, mine will bleed

China was awake but he didn't move his hand of his tearstained face. China th0ought about how he watched Japan fall and walk down the stairs. He should've known that Japan wasn't fit to walk down the stairs.

"Mr Wang?" asked the doctor and China stood on his feet dizzy and almost unconscious

"Japan, he fell," China muttered

"I know," The doctor said putting his hand on China's shoulder

"Is he alright?" China asked

The doctor was silent. He said to China "Follow me,"

China was confused and really upset. China held onto his wrist. The doctor let China into Japan's ward. Japan was sitting up with manga in his hands. He was cleaned off from the blood and had a bandage around his head. China almost collapsed. He put his arms on Japan's shoulders and began to cry. Japan threw away his manga just so he could hold onto China tighter.

"Japan, I'm so sorry!" China sobbed

Japan held onto him "It was not your fault at all," Japan said "I fell by myself, you didn't push me,"

"I still should've known that you weren't strong enough to walk alone!"

Japan stroked China's back. China didn't let go. The main thing he knew was that Japan was alive and that was all that mattered.

Japan was shuffling around. He reached over to his bedside table and said to China "I know this isn't the greatest moment, we haven't been together but I've loved you for so long," Japan flicked up the boxes lid. "China, Yao Wang would you marry me,"

The stone shimmered and China looked at Japan with a shocked expression.

He put his arms around him and cried. "Don't be stupid, of course I will!"

Japan laughed with China as he smiled happily and held onto him.

The doctor came back in and China looked at him "Mr Honda and Mr Wang, while treating Kiku we found out that he had a serious problem building up,"

"What is it?" Japan asked with China looking seriously at the doctor

"We're not sure," the doctor said examining the clipboard "I want to do an examination on him and see, after that he can go home until one week when we call you back,"

"He gets to go home?" China asked excitedly

"Well not to Japan, at least until he heals properly," the doctor said tapping a pen on the clipboard "You have to take specific care of him, he bruised his head so he will be very sore and don't let him stand too long, we looked at his back, it was also very busied, even before he fell."

China and Japan looked at each other. They both knew that the sore back was an effect of Japan's old age. Japan laughed and the doctor asked China to leave so they could get Japan to a testing room.

China waited for Japan. "Here," said a nurse handing China a plastic bag "It's his clothes, if you want to keep them,"

"Thank you," said China taking the plastic bag.

He wasn't sure if the clothes were still partially covered in blood. He wished that she hadn't given him those clothes back. He didn't complain or go back to the nurse. He accepted it. Waiting for Japan. China sat in the lobby waiting for Japan. After a few minutes Japan was wearing a kimono. He looked at China and waved.

"What are you wearing?' asked China holding Japan's hips and turning him around.

"They gave it to me since my other clothes were ruined,"

"Let's go wife!" china said putting his arm on Japan's hip and walking out of the hospital with him.

"When we get married you're the wife," Japan said

China looked at him with one eyebrow raised "Oh really?" Japan nodded

"Says who?" asked China

"Your fiancé," said Japan putting the ring on China's finger.

China put an arm around Japan "Be quiet wifey, as long as you are mine and no one else's I don't care who's who."

"Who are we inviting?" asked China as he and Japan sat down at home together. "Which country do you want to live in?"

"Well we're inviting the other nations I suppose," said Japan "We should stay in Japan, when the next sakura blossom and we can sit in the trees again just like we did this year,"

China agreed. It had been Five days since they'd been at the hospital. They were called to the hospital. They were supposed to arrive the next day.

"Do you want a pretty dress wife?" asked China looking over Japan's shoulder as he looked at simple wedding receptions.

"I don't want to wear a wedding dress," Japan said "Smiling "Besides I already picked one out for you and the perfect hairstyle,"

Japan held up a picture of a dress that was red with golden spots gently flaking over it. The dress was floor length and had long sleeves with a V shirt wrap which to be honest, would suit China very when. The hairstyle was two pigtails arranged to make rings on his head. It was actually very cute and again China couldn't deny it would look amazing on him.

"Fine," China said holding his pony tail and twirling it with his finger "I'll wear the dress and be glorious!"

"Yay China!" shouted Japan

"Wait…" said China "Who's last name are we using?" asked China

"Honda," said Japan

"No I say we use Wang,"

"If we're in Japan may as well use Honda," said Japan "To fit in,"

"Let's be different and keep the Chinese last name; Wang," said China

Japan crossed his arms and stared down China. China did the same. They stared for a long time until Japan caved in "Fine I'll be Kiku Wang! Though Yao Honda would sound better!"

"It's like you drive a car, here's a Holden SUV! Even better there's two of them!" China began to mock an imaginary scene "A Holden SUV?" he called in a high pitched voice imitating a female "Yes! Wait…" he said flicking through magazines pretending to be someone else he looked at Japan then the magazine confuses "No wait…it's just Honda…damn that just sucks! We almost got two cars babe!"

Japan laughed at him. "Oh that never happened to me!" he said laughing at China

"Whatever it might, besides wouldn't you be embarrassed?"

"As you are there I shall never walk alone," Japan said to China. He hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. China picked up Japan and carried him to their room.

They fell asleep with Japan's head on China's chest and his leg wrapped around his waist.

That morning China helped Japan to get dressed. He tugged on his shirt and wouldn't let go. "I can dress fine!"

"I know, I just want to touch you," when China said that Japan looked at him smiling but disturbed "All over," China whispered in his ear.

Japan threw himself on his back laughing like a hyena. "Was it really that funny?" China asked picking up the laughing man onto his feet.

"Yes," Japan nodded.

They went to the hospital taking the bus. Neither were worried about bad news. They were so sure that whatever disease, plague and problem could be healed. There was no way that either waned to lose the other or dreamed of it. Outside both China and Japan walked to the receptionist.

"The doctor will be with you soon,"

This was a huge lie in countries all over the world. "The doctor will be with you shortly?" lies! LIES! LIES! The doctor will always take at least up to five hours to take to say someone's name. Today was different. The doctor was immediate and fast. China and Japan both looked at each other. Was there something wrong? They both thought as they walked into the office.

The doctor asked them to sit wherever they were comfortable. He looked grave and so serious. He had files of all the exams they had done on Japan.

"Okay," the doctor said slowly "I cannot say this with a light heart," he put his hands together and looked at the files.

China's heart was falling deeper into despair as the doctor was looking at him with sad and regretful eyes. He cleared his throat and looked at Japan. He said in a clear voice "Mr Kiku Honda, I am so sorry but you have cancer,"


	10. The last time I hear you voice

**I want to warn anyone right now that the ending might be very sad. I love you all and I know you love Japan. If the ending does get to upsetting, please do not continue reading, I don't want to put you off my stories! **

**The songs I used are Princess Die by Lady GaGa and Never Forget by Greta Salome and Jonsi from Eurovison 2012 Iceland.**

* * *

Chapter 10

The last time I hear you voice, then I shall be heard again in Heaven

China didn't even move as the doctor said this. What happened to his dreams now of being with Japan? He'd tell you honestly he dropped them all down the drain. He wished he didn't love Japan so the pain wouldn't burn his heart as it did right now.

China inhaled. He was immobilised at this very point. He couldn't figure out if he was asleep or just having the worst day of his life. He looked at Japan who had a blank expression on his face. Japan wasn't even breathing.

"How long?" he asked

The doctor sighed "You had this cancer longer than three years I'm afraid all that's left of you is three days."

The world crumbled under China as he heard this. H edidn't cry but Japan did. China didn't cry because he didn't want to. He wanted to scream and kick and cry and fall over and die. He didn't because in his mind there was a time bomb. That time bomb was set.

"There's nothing you can do?" he whispered "Nothing?"

"I'm so sorry, he's had the cancer too long, he can't survive, I'm sorry,"

_Lies. He's not sorry. _China refused to look at Japan who cried when they got home. He didn't know what it was. He was just out of it. He looked at Japan out of the corner of his eyes. When he did he collapsed on his knees "I love, you don't die!" he begged

Japan sniffed as he looked at China stroking his face gently "I would never leave you without a reason," he said

"What do you mean?" China demanded

"There's someone who needs me in heaven, I am to have my final day with you, you made me happy, you were the life that I had in my world; when we meet again it will be hand in hand together at the gates of heaven, then we will know love each other, eternal love," Japan put his forehead on Chia's head and his tears streamed down on China's face. Their tears mixed creating a blur.

Japan and China lay down together.

On Japan's last days. He didn't eat. He didn't sleep. He watched China sleep and finished reading his favourite manga one more time out of vanity. He then looked out at China. He wished that he could see Japan; he knew he was too weak and it was easier to die in China with China by his side. He didn't want to leave with his wedding still coming up.

He left notes and drawings on the table for China to remember him. China cried when Japan did that. On the third day, the third China didn't want to get up. He spoke slowly and as though he was going to die and fall into the arms of heaven.

China held Japan's hand promising himself he wouldn't cry. Japan held on weakly he turned to China and said; 'Sing to me,"

China looked up at Japan's cold pale face and whispered to him "What do you want to hear? I'll sing anything,"

"Sing me the saddest song you have ever heard in English,"

China took a moment to think. Then he sat beside Japan on the bed. His face barely away from his. His tears falling onto Japan's face. He broke his own promise not to cry, but seeing the weak smile and the lifeless eyes on Japan's eyes made him want to fall with him.

**(Princess Die-Lady Gaga)**

"_Bleach out all the dark  
I'll swallow each peroxide shot  
Volumes I know will love and save me from myself  
Maybe I'll just keep clean the shit off of these fancy shoes  
I'll be a princess di and die with you,  
Princess die  
I want to see her cry  
Princess die  
Princess die  
We want to watch her cry  
Princess die  
I wish that I was strong  
I wish that I was wrong  
I wish that I could cope  
But I took pills and left a note  
But I took pills and left a note  
I wish that I could go in my rich boyfriend's limo  
Right after he proposed with a 16-carat stone wrapped in rose gold  
With the paparazzi all swarming around  
In my louis vuiton white buttoned down  
Oh it's not that deep  
So bob your head for another dead blonde  
Who's real prince is in heaven  
She just wants to sleep,"_

Japan smiled "How beautiful, I just want to sleep a little bit more,"

"No Japan not yet," China begged putting his head on his chest and closing his eyes crying like a waterfall. His tears could harvest all of China's crops and still be left for the next year's crops. "Just stay a bit longer, sing to me before you leave, my angel,"

Japan looked into China's eyes he cleared his coarse throat and began to sing;

**(Never forget- Greta Salome and Jonsi)**

"_Memories they haunt his mind  
Save him from the endless night  
She whispers warm and tenderly  
Please come back to me._

_And when the golden sun arises far across the sea_  
_The dawn will break as darkness fades forever we'll be free._

_Never forget what I did, what I said_  
_When I gave you all my heart and soul._  
_Morning will come and I know we'll be one_  
_Cause I still believe that you'll remember me."_

Japan stopped and he smiled one more time at China before he closed his eyes and said "I have to go China, I'll be with you," he whispered

"NO!" China screamed "NO! NO! NO!" he screamed louder

He looked up at Japan who was now asleep. His heart was slowly dying down. China cried by his side calling ambulance to pick up his body. He would have him buried in Japan, in the cherry fields which he loved so much. The only way to honour Japan. China became very depressed as he say Japan being taken away. He kept hovering around his closet smelling Japan's clothes.

'I love you, I want you, I miss you and I love you,' he thought to himself. I will never forget.

* * *

**Most definetly the second last Chapter. If there was anyone still reading, be prepared.**


	11. The Final act

**I want to give one more warning about my story being sad. You have been warned. I used Princess Die again, if anyone is interested it's a very sad song Lady gaga sang at her concert the Born this way ball, I was fortunate to go and the song really was beautiful! **

* * *

Chapter 11

The Final act of my life, to you my cherry blossom

China held what was last left on the cherry trees in Japan where his fiancé was buried. He sat on the ground beside his grave. He smoothed the earth and left the flowers on the grave. The other nations had come to Japan's funeral even Vietnam came by invitation of Taiwan. When she saw China she was overjoyed. When she saw how sad he was her heart fell.

She hugged China and tried to comfort him. Everyone in turn tried to make China happy. England, America and France also came to Japan. China hated their guts but as England hugged him and gave him his deepest consent and left flowers on Japan's grave. China attached to America and cried. America put an arm around him. The last song that Japan had sung to him was still being played in his mind like a record on replay.

He told Iceland about that and Iceland said that he had no idea that the song would be so powerful. China just gave a dry laugh and said thank you to Iceland for choosing such an amazing representative.

Everyone was gone and now it was just China in Japan's home. He was looking through Japan's wardrobe. He felt no regret as he took off his clothes and wore Japan's. He didn't want to be without Japan. China was upset and he didn't see what else was left.

The last part that he thought of was euthanasia. The needle that animals get to get put down. You fall asleep and never wake up. A peaceful way to die. It was legalised in Switzerland.

This time China did go by plane. He still wore Japan's clothes.

Switzerland was at Japan's funeral too. When he saw China he immediately jumped to try stopping him. "China, just because Japan is gone doesn't mean that the world should end for you!"  
"There's nothing without Japan," said China

"But would Japan want you to die for him?" Switzerland asked

"He died for himself; I can die for him, please Switzerland,"

"You know I think Vietnam likes you and also you can try Korea!" Switzerland tried to argue.

China held his hands which were flying around as he spoke. "Please, it's legal in Switzerland, I know it was,"

Switzerland sighed and agreed. "Wait, China said as he lay down on the cold table while Switzerland had the injection, can you play Princess Die?" he asked

"Why?"  
"It was the song I last song I sang to Japan; My cherry blossom,"

Switzerland looked shocked as China said that he closed his eyes, respecting China's choice. He put speakers onto a monitor besides China. The song slowly began to play and China slowly cried as the injection was placed in him.

"Good night Switzerland, I'll you again," he promised

Switzerland stepped back from China. He listened to the song as well watching China's heart rate. He also cried a bit. He was just too manly to admit. He wiped the tears and watched as China's heart race was slowing more and more.

When the final lyrics rang out China's heart stopped entirely and he died.

"_She just wants to sleep,"_

Said the final part of the song and China was gone.

China later woke up lighter than air. His head on the end of a painful headache. Yet Japan was there "What have you done?" he asked China

"I died," he said

"I can see," said Japan laughing and kissing his head "Why?" he asked

"I don't know how to be without you,"

"You stupid boy," said Japan.

"You love me," said China holding Japan's hand.

"I do," said Japan "Now at least we can be together forever,"

* * *

**Not the best ending ever but at least they get to be together! Thank you all who finished reading. Since some people asked I will be writing ANOTHER JapanxChina fanfiction soon! Please bear with me while I sort out my other stories first! Thank you all and please review what you thought of this!**


End file.
